Love and Anger
by WorgenDeathKnight
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle find out a secret about Cyrene and fight Ares, making new friends on the way. Xena and Gabrielle end up having a family together, including another child. Xena/Gabrielle  main  Joxer/meg Ephany/Phantes lesbian f/f sex
1. Meeting Bekki

**Love and Anger**

**A/N: I do NOT own Xena: Warrior Princess or the characters in it. The characters in this that aren't in Xena are mine though.**

Xena and Gabrielle were riding on Argo through a field. They were enjoying the scenery and each other's presence for a change. Suddenly a warrior woman rode up to them at full speed. She jumped off her horse and kicked Xena in the chest, catching her off guard and sending her flying to the ground. The warrior landed next to Xena and pointed her sword at Xena's neck. "We finally meet, destroyer of nations" The warrior said. Gabrielle laughed, still sitting on Argo. "What's so funny?" The warrior asked over her shoulder. "Xena's not the destroyer of nations" Gabrielle told her. "Yes she is I've read all about her" the woman replied not taking her eyes off Xena. "Look she was the destroyer of nations 42 years ago. Then she gave up on life, saved me and we became friends, then lovers. I help her to stay on the path of good. She helps villagers and defeats warlords and criminals" Gabrielle told her. "Prove it" The woman told Xena letting her get up but still pointing her sword at her.

Xena walked over and kissed Gabrielle passionately. "I didn't mean prove you love her, prove that you're good" the woman said. "Well if I was still the destroyer of nations, I wouldn't love her. I thought love was a weakness. I'd also have an army with me" Xena replied. The woman thought about it, then lowered her sword. "Sorry, I didn't know you had reformed" the woman apologised. "It's ok, you're not the only one" Xena replied holding out her hand. The woman grasped her wrist in the warrior handshake. Then she held out her hand towards Gabrielle. "Bekki" the woman told her. "Gabrielle" Gabrielle replied grasping her wrist. "So where you headed?" Gabrielle asked. "Amphipolis" Bekki answered. "Why?" Xena asked. "Visiting my family, they recently moved here from Britannia" Bekki answered. "You're from Britannia?" Gabrielle asked. "Yeah; why?" Bekki asked. "That's why she didn't know" Gabrielle told Xena. "Boadicea did hate me" Xena replied.

"Boadicea told me and my village everything she knew about you and she trained me to fight you" Bekki told them. "Why don't you travel to Amphipolis with us? We're headed there too" Gabrielle suggested. "That would be great, as long as it's ok with Xena" Bekki answered. Xena pulled Gabrielle off Argo and dragged her away from Bekki. "I don't like her. She tried to kill me" Xena told Gabrielle. "Xena she hardly did anything and when she found out your not who you used to be she apologised" Gabrielle replied. "She managed to catch me off guard. No one does that, except you and she knocked me to the floor easily" Xena told her. "That's because you were off guard and it was only one time, because you were with me and relaxing" Gabrielle replied. "You don't have to like her, just let her travel with us and be civil" she added. "Fine but you owe me" Xena told her and they walked back to Bekki and Argo. "You can come with us" Xena told her. They travelled towards Amphipolis and got to know each other better on the way.

Gabrielle told Bekki about her and Xena's adventures and Bekki told them about her adventures. It was getting dark when Bekki finished telling them one of her stories. "We should make camp it's getting dark. Look out for a clearing" Xena told them. They continued to ride on for a while till they found a small clearing just big enough for the three of them. They got off the horses and set about making camp. Xena went hunting, Bekki got wood for the fire and started to build it and Gabrielle got out the bedrolls. She got hers and Xena's out of their bag and put them on the floor near the fire. She set their furs on top of them, it would be cold tonight. Then she went over to Bekki's horse. "Where's your bedroll?" Gabrielle asked. "In the bag on the right of Firestar" Bekki answered. Gabrielle got out her bedroll and a scroll fell on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. There was a drawing of a beautiful woman on it. (.)

Bekki went over to Gabrielle and took the scroll off her. "Why were you snooping in my stuff?" Bekki asked angrily. "I was just getting your bedroll and furs for you and it fell out" Gabrielle answered. "So you decided to look at it?" Bekki asked rolling up the scroll. "Sorry I was just curious" Gabrielle apologised. "Yeah well curiosity killed the cat" Bekki said evilly rounding on Gabrielle. Gabrielle had dropped the bedroll. Bekki walked towards Gabrielle until she was backed into a tree. Xena was in the shadows behind her watching. Bekki went to get her dagger from her side but Xena threw the chakram at her. Bekki reached up and grabbed the chakram without looking at it. "Nice try Xena" Bekki told her. She picked Gabrielle up by her throat with one hand and threw her against a tree next to Xena. Then she stormed out of the clearing. Bekki walked so far before throwing the chakram back to camp and ran off. Xena was getting water from Argo's saddle when the chakram flew through the camp and she couldn't stop it.

Gabrielle was unconscious so when the chakram flew towards her she couldn't catch it and it cut her stomach deeply. Xena ran over to her. She put scrap material on the wound to try and slow the flow of blood. "Gabrielle can you hear me? Gabrielle?" Xena asked crying. Gabrielle didn't stir. Xena felt for a pulse, it was there but faint. Xena bandaged the wound tightly, and then put her into their bedroll. "No matter what happens Gabrielle I will always love you, remember that" Xena whispered in her ear, then lightly kissed her on the lips. Xena ran off after Bekki and tracked her through the woods. She caught up to her by a lake. Bekki was sitting on a rock, head in her hands. "Bekki the chakram cut Gabrielle and I don't think she has much time left to live. I don't care about what you did right now, just go and apologise before she dies please" Xena asked. Bekki was silent for a moment. "I'll do better than that" Bekki said and ran back to camp with Xena following close behind.

They got back to camp and rushed over to Gabrielle. She was still alive, barely. "What do you mean you'll do better than that?" Xena asked. "I can heal her, I have magic. But I need your help" Bekki told her as they knelt next to Gabrielle. "What do I need to do?" Xena asked. "Clear your mind and allow me to take what I need from you. I need to use your love and strength to heal her" Bekki answered. Bekki took her hand and placed it on Gabrielle's chest, then put her hand on top of Xena's. Bekki closed her eyes and a pink glow appeared around their hands. Bekki chanted something in a language Xena didn't recognise and a few minutes later the glow went into Gabrielle's chest. Bekki opened her eyes and they removed their hands. Gabrielle blinked her eyes open and looked around her. "What happened?" Gabrielle asked groggily. "What do you remember?" Xena asked her. "I took out Bekki's bedroll, a scroll fell out, I looked at it, Bekki was angry, she shouted at me, and then threw me against a tree" Gabrielle said.

"After I threw you against the tree, you passed out and I went out the camp. I threw the chakram back to camp and it cut you. Xena bandaged you up but you were near death. She came and found me to get me to apologise. I came and healed you, but I couldn't have done it without Xena, it was her love for you and her strength that healed you" Bekki told her. Xena was still crying so Gabrielle pulled her to her in a tight embrace. "I love you Xena" Gabrielle told her. "I love you too Gabrielle" Xena replied. She eventually stopped crying and became angry. She went to lunge at Bekki and attack her, but Gabrielle stopped her. "Why did you stop me? She did this" Xena asked. "Yeah but she also saved me. It's my fault anyway I shouldn't have looked at her scroll" Gabrielle answered. "She over reacted, she didn't need to throw you or almost kill you!" Xena shouted. She got up and started hitting a tree with her sword. Gabrielle slowly got up and went over to Xena.

She wrapped her arms around her partner trapping Xena's arms at her sides so she couldn't hit the tree anymore. "Xena, calm down. I'm ok, you're ok and we're together. No one's dead, we're both alive and with the woman we love" Gabrielle told her. "I don't love Bekki" Xena joked. "Ha ha I know you don't and you know I mean each other. I love you and you love me" Gabrielle replied. "Do I?" Xena asked. "You better or you won't be getting any for an extremely long time" Gabrielle answered. Xena turned in her lovers arms grinning. She put her hands in Gabrielle's hair and kissed her lovingly. Gabrielle deepened the kiss and their tongues grinded against each others. They parted when they needed oxygen and leaned their foreheads together. "I love you with all my heart and soul. Words can't say how much I love you. I love you so much it hurts, but in a good way" Xena told her. "Good" Gabrielle replied smiling. Bekki was sitting next to the fire and they joined her, sitting opposite her.

Gabrielle sat between Xena's legs and Xena wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's waist. "So why did you get so angry?" Gabrielle asked Bekki. "I'm sorry about that, it's just she was my love and my only friend. She died about a month ago. She was killed by a warlord, called Ares, in front of me while I was held back by his soldiers. This is the only thing I have left of her and I didn't want anything to happen to it. I guess I still haven't got over her death" Bekki explained, tears forming in her eyes. Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other then back at Bekki. "We understand what you're going through" Gabrielle told her. "How you have each other, I've lost her" Bekki said. "Yeah we have each other now, but we've each died several times and every time was painful for the other" Xena told her. "You have? How did you come back?" Bekki asked. "Different ways, mouth to mouth, a god, Eli who had healing abilities, the devil" Xena answered. Bekki was shocked. "Do you think I could get her back?" Bekki asked after a few minutes.

"There are ways and you probably could, but is that what she wants?" Gabrielle asked. "I don't know I can't talk to the dead" Bekki answered. "But you can, everyone can you just need to know how. But for now try and get some sleep, we will be travelling a lot tomorrow. We'll tell you how on the way to Amphipolis" Xena told her. "Thanks for helping me" Bekki thanked. Xena nodded and went to her bedroll. "She's still angry with me isn't she" Bekki said. "Probably. But she'll come around as long as you don't give her a reason to hate you" Gabrielle said. "Do you hate me?" Bekki asked. "No, I understand why you did it and I'm used to people over reacting, Xena does almost all the time" Gabrielle answered. "Night" "Night" Bekki replied. They went to their bedrolls. Gabrielle cuddled up to Xena. "I don't over react" Xena told her. "Yeah you do" Gabrielle replied. "Only when it comes to you because I'm protective" Xena said. "And that's one of the many things I love about you" Gabrielle replied and kissed Xena sweetly.

"Night Xena" Gabrielle said. "Night sexy" Xena replied. Gabrielle draped her arm over Xena's waist and rested her head on Xena's chest. Xena wrapped her arms around Gabrielle. Gabrielle closed her eyes and went to sleep. Xena waited until Gabrielle was asleep and slid one hand down and into the front of Gabrielle's underwear. She closed her eyes and went to go to sleep, but Gabrielle woke up. She moved Xena's hand and hit her in the stomach. "Oof, what was that for?" Xena asked. "For putting your hand between my legs" Gabrielle answered. "I thought you liked it" Xena whispered. "Not when I'm sleeping" Gabrielle told her. "It made me horny" She mumbled. Xena managed to understand what she said and smirked. "Let me help you with that" Xena whispered. "Xena I'm tired" Gabrielle protested. Xena slid her hand back towards Gabrielle's underwear. Gabrielle grabbed Xena's hand and stopped it. "Not now Xena" Gabrielle told her. "Why?" Xena complained. "I told you, I'm tired" Gabrielle replied.

"Yeah but you also said you're horny" Xena said. "No I didn't I said what you were doin makes me horny. I'm just tired. If your horny, either take care of it yourself or go in a cold lake" Gabrielle told her. Xena thought for a moment and looked over at Bekki, she was fast asleep. Xena checked Gabrielle's wound to see how it was and found it had completely healed. There wasn't a trace of a wound being there; it must have been Bekki's magic. She removed the bandage. "What are you doin?" Gabrielle asked. "Your wounds healed" Xena answered. Gabrielle looked at her stomach and was shocked to find no scar. Xena took off her underwear and straddled Gabrielle's stomach. "Now what are you doin?" Gabrielle asked. "You said to either take care of it myself or go in cold water. I choose to have an orgasm but I can't do that without your touch and since you won't help me, I'll do it this way" Xena answered. She started grinding on Gabrielle's stomach and moaning in pleasure. Gabrielle's stomach was getting moist.

Xena picked up the pace and started massaging Gabrielle's breasts. Gabrielle moved Xena's hands above her head, bent her knee up and kissed Xena passionately. While they kissed, Xena grinded her centre against Gabrielle's thigh and was moaning into her mouth. When she was close to the edge she moaned out, "So...close...please". "Pleasure or pain?" Gabrielle asked. "Pain" Xena moaned. Gabrielle moved Xena's hair away from her neck and bit it hard. She licked the flesh her mouth was covering and sucked on it. Then she bit harder drawing blood and causing Xena to climax. "Gabrielle" Xena moaned out loudly. Gabrielle kissed her passionately as Xena rode out her orgasm. Then Xena collapsed on top her, sweaty and out of breath. "Thanks for that" Xena thanked her lover. "No problem, I'll do anything for you, you know that" Gabrielle replied. "And so will I for you" Xena told her and they kissed lovingly. They parted when they needed air and Gabrielle looked over at Bekki. "Thank the gods she's still asleep" Gabrielle whispered. "Yeah wouldn't want her to hear or see anything" Xena agreed. Xena moved off Gabrielle and Gabrielle cuddled up to her side. "I love you Gabrielle" Xena told her. "I love you too Xena" Gabrielle replied. They kissed lovingly and Gabrielle went to sleep with her arms around Xena and her head resting on Xena's breast. Xena slid her hand down between Gabrielle's legs, this time over her underwear and went to sleep.


	2. Aniversary

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gabrielle woke up and found that Xena and Bekki were nowhere to be seen and all their things had gone. All that was left was the fire which was still burning brightly. Gabrielle wondered whether they had gone on without her. She got out of the bedroll and got her sais and bag. She started rolling up the bedroll when she heard a voice behind her. "Good you're up, we got us breakfast" Xena told her and hugged her from behind. "I thought you'd left me" Gabrielle told her. "No way, I would never leave you unless I was forced to or if it kept you safe" Xena replied. "I love you and nothing will change that. You're everything to me and I couldn't survive without you" she added and kissed Gabrielle's neck. "I love you too" Gabrielle told her. "Let's eat" Xena said and they walked over to the fire. There were two rabbits cooking in it. When they were cooked, the trio enjoyed their breakfast. Xena was wearing only her leather and Gabrielle her orangey clothes. Bekki was wearing her leather and armour. "Did you hear anything last night"? Xena asked Bekki. "Like what?" Bekki asked. "Did you hear anything we said?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, not after I'd gone to bed. I'm a deep sleeper and can sleep through earthquakes, so whatever you said or did last night is between you two" Bekki answered. They finished their breakfast, put out the fire, got the rest of their things and went to their horses. They packed the bedroll away and attached Gabrielle's back to Argo's saddle then set off for Amphipolis. They were travelling all day again and they told each other about themselves. Xena actually started to warm up to Bekki. Gabrielle and Bekki became friends fast and they were joking with each other. Then for a while things were quiet between them. Bekki was on her horse and Xena was on Argo with Gabrielle behind her. Gabrielle had her arms around Xena's waist. An idea popped into her brain and she started to move her hand south. Xena was lost in a day dream. Gabrielle moved her hand further south until her hand was between Xena's legs. Xena still didn't seem to notice so she moved her hand into Xena's underwear and pressed a finger against her clit.

Xena let out a loud moan and bucked her hips into Gabrielle's hand. They had now stopped but stayed on their horses. Bekki tried to hide her laugh but couldn't. Xena blushed and Gabrielle whispered into her ear, "I love it when you blush and moan". This caused Xena to blush more. "You just love to tease me" Xena said. "Yeah I do" Gabrielle said and licked a trail up Xena's neck and nibbled her earlobe. Gabrielle rubbed Xena's clit hard and moved her other hand up to massage Xena's breast over her leather. "Gabrielle, Bekki's here watching" Xena told her. "Let her, I don't care. I wanna hear you scream my name" Gabrielle breathed in her ear. Gabrielle moved two fingers inside her lover and pumped them in and out slowly at first then picking up speed. Xena couldn't stop the moans from leaving her mouth. Gabrielle bit down on Xena's neck and left a love bite. "Faster" Xena moaned. Gabrielle picked up speed and pressed her thumb to Xena's clit, causing her buck her hips again.

Gabrielle moved her other hand down Xena's leather and massaged her breast under her bra. She twisted and pinched Xena's nipple. Gabrielle could tell Xena was near the edge. "Come for me baby, scream my name" Gabrielle whispered into Xena's ear. She curled her fingers inside her lover, pressed her thumb hard against her clit and pinched her nipple. "Gabrielle!" Xena screamed as she climaxed. She rode Gabrielle's fingers until she came back down and Gabrielle removed her fingers. Xena moves Gabrielle's fingers to Gabrielle's mouth so that she could taste Xena on them. Gabrielle licked them clean then passionately kissed Xena, their tongues roaming each other's mouths. They parted when they were interrupted. "Erm...if you don't mind, I'd like to get to Amphipolis today" Bekki told them. "Sure" Xena said and turned back to the road. They carried on the travel. "Thanks for that and last night" Xena thanked her love. "It's ok but you owe me and soon" Gabrielle told her.

"Oh trust me it will be soon. I can't wait to taste you again" Xena replied and Gabrielle blushed. They travelled to Amphipolis, talking on the way and got there a few hours before sunset. They put their horses in Cyrene's stables. "Why don't you come in and have a meal or drink? You could meet my mom" Xena suggested. "Ok sure" Bekki said and they went inside. "Hey mom" Xena greeted as she saw Cyrene. "Hello Xena, Gabrielle. Good to see you both again" Cyrene greeted, hugging both of them. "You too" Gabrielle said. "Mom this is our new friend Bekki" Xena told her. "Hey Cyrene nice to meet you" Bekki said. "You too" Cyrene said. She realised Bekki was her daughter. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Cyrene asked them. "Yeah" they all said together. Cyrene moved to the kitchen and cooked them some dinner and poured them some ale. When it was done she served it on a table and they sat down. "Thanks mom" Xena thanked. "No problem dear" Cyrene replied. After the meal Bekki went to see her family.

Cyrene closed the inn and locked up. "Xena I need to tell you something" Cyrene said sitting down next to her daughter. "What is it mom?" Xena asked. "Your friend Bekki...she's...my daughter" Cyrene confessed. "What?" Xena asked shocked. "She's my daughter and your sister. I had her last and after I had had you Toris and Lyceus, I couldn't afford to keep her too. Her parents were friends of mine, they had tried to have a child for years but couldn't so I gave her to them" Cyrene explained. Xena was shocked at finding out she had a sister. Gabrielle was shocked too; she would be a part of their family some day. She rubbed Xena's back, comforting her. "Wow, does she know"? Xena asked. "I don't know, after I gave her to them they moved to Britannia and moved back here recently. I haven't kept in contact with them" Cyrene answered. "If they won't tell her, you have to. You're her birth mom, and she has a right to know" Xena told her. "Yeah, well let's not think about that now. I'm going to bed, your keys on the hook" Cyrene told her.

"Goodnight girls" she added and went up stairs to bed. The sun hadn't even started to set. "What do you want to do?" Gabrielle asked. "Go do some shopping in the market I'll meet you after I've done something" Xena told her, kissed her on the cheek and left the inn. Xena walked to the stables to check on Argo. When she knew Argo was ok, she got something out of a secret compartment in one of the bags. Then when Gabrielle had gone to the market she went back inside the inn. Xena went to the kitchen, got a picnic basket and put in the food her mom had prepared earlier for her. She had sent a message to her mom the night before. When the basket was full she went to a clearing on top of a hill and put the basket under a tree. "Aphrodite!" Xena called and she appeared in front of her. "Yeah?" Aphrodite asked. "I need a favour. I'm goin to propose to Gabrielle tonight. We'll have a picnic here and then I'll ask her. So I need you to do some spells so that no one can walk in on us, see us or hear us" Xena answered.

"Why don't you want anyone to see or hear you propose?" Aphrodite asked. "We'll be doing something after that" Xena answered. "Oh, I got it" Aphrodite said with a knowing look and a smile. "So will you?" Xena asked. "Ok warrior babe, but if you hurt her in any way on purpose without her wanting you to, your toast" Aphrodite told her. "I won't hurt her without her wanting me to" Xena told her. "You say that now but what about in the future?" Aphrodite asked. "I'd kill myself before I hurt her" Xena answered. "Good, now I've got to get back to the party, is there anything else?" Aphrodite asked. "Not yet" Xena answered. Aphrodite put the spells around the clearing. "Toodles" She said and vanished. Xena took a minute to calm down, then went back to the village and looked for Gabrielle. She found her buying more scrolls and ink. "Come with me" Xena whispered taking her hand. "Where are we goin?" Gabrielle asked. They walked to the edge of the forest.

Xena didn't answer; she just got out a piece of black cloth from her cleavage and tied it around Gabrielle's eyes. "What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked nervous. "Trust me" Xena told her. Xena took her hand again and led her to the clearing. "You better not be leading me to my doom" Gabrielle said. "Don't worry, I'm not, and if anything happens I'll protect you" Xena replied. They got to the clearing and Xena lay out the blanket. Then she guided Gabrielle to it and they sat down. Xena got out the food and fed Gabrielle at the same time as she had the food. They had dear meat, then small potatoes and wine. Then Xena took off Gabrielle's top, got out a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and made a line of it on Gabrielle's skin from her cleavage to her mouth and gave it her. She ate half and Xena ate the other then licked the chocolate off Gabrielle. She kissed her first then went down the line and when she got to her cleavage Gabrielle started moaning, enjoying the feel of her lovers tongue.

They finished the strawberries and there was some melted chocolate left, so Xena poured it over Gabrielle's breasts and stomach, making patterns and avoiding her bra. She took her time licking it all up, making Gabrielle moan, and kissed her lovingly. "What do you want me to do?" Xena asked. "Take the blind fold off me now, I need to see you" Gabrielle said. Xena moved away from Gabrielle and unzipped her leather. "Hey, I wanna see you when you take off your clothes" Gabrielle said. Xena removed the blind fold from around Gabrielle's eyes. "Better?" Xena asked. "Oh yeah. Strip strip strip!" Gabrielle said. Xena kissed Gabrielle quickly and walked away a few steps. Gabrielle sat cross legged on the blanket and leaned back on her arms. Xena started singing in greek and dancing sexily. She first removed her wrist guards one by one and threw them somewhere in the camp. Then she took off her arm bands and threw them. After that she took off her breast plate and threw it. Then she kicked off her boots, still dancing and her knee guards.

Xena slid the straps of her leather off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. "Now we're getting somewhere" Gabrielle said. Xena continued to dance for her partner and she was about to take off her bra when Gabrielle got up and stopped her. "What if someone's watching, I don't want some stranger to see you" Gabrielle said. "I got that covered, Aphrodite put some spells on the clearing, stopping people from coming here, seeing us and hearing us" Xena told her. "What if she messed up the spells, like she does?" Gabrielle asked. "We tested it to see if they work. We're the only ones who can come here, see this place and hear each other" Xena answered. "Well then continue sexy" Gabrielle said, looking her up and down as she sat back down on the blanket. Xena did as she was told and continued her strip dance. She unhooked her bra and slowly slid it down her arms revealing her breasts to the love of her life. Gabrielle moaned slightly from just looking at them and knowing they're hers to do what she wants with them.

Xena smirked at Gabrielle and slid her hands down her body to her underwear and slowly slid them down her legs and to the floor. Gabrielle could see Xena was wet. She walked over to Gabrielle swaying her hips and helped her up. She turned her around and pressed herself against Gabrielle's back. Xena took off Gabrielle's skirt and underwear. Then she took off Gabrielle's bra and threw it behind her. Xena wrapped her string arms around Gabrielle's waist and traced patterns there. She moved Gabrielle's hair from her ear and growled, "I'm gonna make you scream" before pushing her against the tree and rubbing her centre. Gabrielle had her arms against the tree and was moaning from pleasure. Xena licked a trail up Gabrielle's neck and nibbled her earlobe, then made circles around her clit, while massaging her breast, causing Gabrielle to buck her hips. Xena bit down on Gabrielle's pulse point leaving a hickey. She turned her around roughly and kissed her passionately.

Xena moved two fingers inside Gabrielle making her and moved them in and out. She added a third finger making Gabrielle gasp. "Fuck Xena" Gabrielle whispered. "You can soon" Xena joked and moved her head down to lick Gabrielle's right breast and massaged the other. She picked up speed with her fingers and Gabrielle started moaning constantly. "Scream for me Gabrielle" Xena whispered huskily into her ear and went even faster. Gabrielle was close she could tell. So she pressed down hard on her clit and curled her fingers which sent her over the edge. "Xena!" Gabrielle screamed as she went over the edge. She rode out the orgasm on Xena's fingers and when she came down Xena removed her fingers and licked them clean moaning at the taste of her lover. "That was amazing, thanks" Gabrielle thanked Xena. "Good, but I'm not finished yet" Xena told her. They sat down on the blanket and had a drink, letting Gabrielle catch her breath. "What do you mean you're not finished?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm gonna make you orgasm as many times as I can" Xena answered. They were silent for a few minutes until Gabrielle got up. "Where are you goin?" Xena asked. "Knowing you we're gonna be doin this for hours, so I'm gonna go empty my bladder" Gabrielle answered walking away. "Probably a good idea" Xena said to herself and went to empty hers. They met back at the blanket a few minutes later. "Ready?" Xena asked. "Oh yeah" Gabrielle answered lying down. Xena lay over her and kissed her passionately, using tongues. Gabrielle's hands started roaming Xena's body, so Xena got some rope from somewhere and tied Gabrielle's hand above her head. "Not fair" Gabrielle complained when they parted. Xena looked at her smirking. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and Xena started kissing and licking her neck then moved down to her breasts and paid attention to them, making them hard again. Then she trailed kisses down her stomach to her centre. She placed a gentle kiss there, and then twirled her tongue around Gabrielle's clit. Gabrielle was moaning with pleasure. Then Xena moved her tongue inside her and she bucked up. Xena pumped her tongue in and out of Gabrielle and she was enjoying the taste on her tongue. She played with Gabrielle's clit with her fingers making her moan. Then she switched them licking and sucking on her clit and pumping her fingers inside her. She pushed 3 in and after a few seconds added a fourth. She curled them at the same time as she pressed hard on her clit with her tongue and pinched a nipple with her other hand. Gabrielle shouted Xena's name from the overwhelming pleasure.

When she came down Xena licked up her lovers cum and quickly brought her over the edge again. "No more until I please you" Gabrielle told her. Xena hadn't got enough of the delicious treat that came from her Gabrielle so she moved up her body and untied Gabrielle's hands. "Will you do a 69er with me?" Xena asked. "Fine" Gabrielle said reluctantly, she didn't really like that position but would do it sometime for Xena. Gabrielle guided Xena over her face then Xena lay down on top of her. They started licking each other at the same time, playing with each other's clits. Then they pushed inside each other. Gabrielle moaned, at the taste of Xena and the pleasure she was receiving, against Xena's centre, causing Xena to moan. They pumped their tongues in the other's centre as fast as they could, moaning as they did. They brought each other over the edge and shouted out each other's names. They cleaned each other up and Xena turned around to face Gabrielle. "You worn out yet?" Xena asked. "Nope" Gabrielle replied.

"Good" Xena said and pressed her lips against Gabrielle's in a loving kiss. As they were kissing Xena slipped a leg between Gabrielle's and put pressure against her centre. Gabrielle moaned into the kiss and Xena took the opportunity put her tongue in Gabrielle's mouth running her tongue all over it to taste her mouth. Xena started moving her centre up and down on Gabrielle's leg and making sure Gabrielle was receiving the same pleasure she was. She started slow at first then picked up speed, still kissing Gabrielle. They parted for air. "I love you Xena" Gabrielle told her in a whisper. "I love you too Gabrielle" Xena husked out. Then Xena moved her head down to Gabrielle's neck and constantly licked and kissed it. When she could tell they were both near orgasm she bit down on Gabrielle's neck and Gabrielle bit Xena's, both of them drawing blood. They went over the edge together and Xena brought their lips back together in a fiery kiss. When they had caught their breaths Xena changed positions slightly so their centres were pressed together and she started rubbing hers against Gabrielle's.

This time she went fast straight away, quickly bringing them to orgasm again. When they came back down Gabrielle asked, "You tired yet?" "No you?" Xena asked back. "Not yet" Gabrielle answered. "Get on your hands and knees" Xena said getting off her. Gabrielle turned over onto her stomach and up onto her hands and knees and waited to see what Xena would do. Xena was kneeling behind her; she lifted Gabrielle's legs up and put them over her shoulders. Gabrielle put her weight onto her arms, holding her up. Xena started licking her clit, and then bit it gently. Gabrielle moaned loudly. Xena blew cold air onto her clit and circled in with her tongue. Her one arm was wrapped around Gabrielle's waist keeping her pressed against her and with the other she reached down to massage Gabrielle's breast. She pushed her tongue inside her lover again and twirled it around. She pumped her tongue in her centre for a few minutes while massaging both breasts, and then she pulled out and pushed it into her love's ass.

"Fuck!" Gabrielle cried out in pleasure and slight pain. Xena had never gone there before now and it was new to her, but felt amazing. Xena pumped her tongue in and out slowly until Gabrielle was moaning from just pleasure and picked up the pace slightly. "Faster" Gabrielle told her. Xena pumped her tongue faster and faster, causing Gabrielle to moan every time it went in. "I'm...gonna...cum" Gabrielle said between moans. Xena switched back to Gabrielle's centre and pumped her tongue in and out as fast as she could and pressed against her clit with her fingers. Gabrielle moaned loudly in pleasure and road out her climax on Xena's tongue. Xena licked up the juices and gently place Gabrielle back on the ground. Gabrielle sat with her knees up against her chest and legs apart, leaning against the tree and Xena moved between then and slipped her fingers inside her love. She pumped them in and out while staring into Gabrielle's eyes. She moved them as fast as she could and made Gabrielle experience an intense orgasm.

When she climaxed Gabrielle shouted Xena loudly. "Ride me like a horse" Xena told Gabrielle. "What?" Gabrielle asked when she came to her senses. "I love pleasuring you, and I heard its good position" Xena answered. Then she got on all fours, facing away from Gabrielle and wiggled her bum at her. "Get on my back" Xena told her while tying up her hair. Gabrielle got up and sat on Xena's back. "Grab my hair and bounce up and down and rub your pussy on my back and ass" Xena told her. Gabrielle bounced up and down on Xena's back and found it was really pleasurable. Then she rubbed her pussy on her ass moaning as pressure was on her clit. "What about you?" Gabrielle asked breathlessly. "You make me wet just hearing you moan and orgasm. I love pleasuring you" Xena answered. Gabrielle started bouncing up and down on her again for a few minutes, and then she started rubbing her pussy on her back. Xena arched her back a few times putting more pressure on Gabrielle's clit.

Gabrielle reached orgasm fairly quickly and got off Xena after. She lay down on the blanket, worn out. "I can barely move I'm so exhausted" Gabrielle said. "Do you want me to continue?" Xena asked. "Yeah, you make me feel so fuckin good" Gabrielle answered. "Just wrap your arms and legs around me" Xena said as she lay over her. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her back and legs around her waist. Xena started rubbing her centre against Gabrielle's, she knew Gabrielle loved this, it made her feel loved. They stared into each other's eyes, love clearly in both sets, smiling at each other. Xena moved slowly against Gabrielle taking her time to make her climax. Their breasts were rubbing together, making their nipples hard. Xena kissed Gabrielle, putting all her love for the other woman into it. They climaxed together but kept going enjoying the feeling. They kept rubbing against each other for hours, climaxing several times, until neither could move at all. They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces. Their anniversary was a good one.


End file.
